Flat panel display (FPD) technology is one of the fastest growing technologies in the world with a potential to surpass and replace Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) in the foreseeable future. As a result of this growth, a large variety of FPDs exist, which range from very small virtual reality eye tools to large TV-on-the-wall displays.
Various types of displays exist, such displays utilizing both hot and cold cathodes that produce electrons that activate phosphor. In the prior art, a grid or mesh structure is disposed between the cathode and anode elements. Such structures are depicted in various patents issued by Copytele, Inc., the assignee herein, including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,897, 4,742,345, 5,053,763, and 5,561,443, the subject matter of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Display devices that utilize nanotubes, as well as other field emission devices, have an inherent threshold at which emission will commence. For nanotube based display devices, the threshold is a negative voltage which is a function of the spacing between the nanotubes and the electrode upon which the electrons emitted by the nanotube will impinge. Typically, a DC voltage has been applied to generate electron emission from the nanotubes, such that the nanotube-based FED essentially operates as an electron gun of a CRT. Alternative mechanisms for operating a display device are desired.